


Teaching Carl

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey teaching Carl how to hold a gun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Carl

"No that’s not how you hold it, " Mickey says taking the gun out of Carl’s hand and gripping it in his hands the "correct way". "See..like this, " he hands the gun back to Carl. "Jeeze didn't your brother teach you?"

"Naw Ian only let me use knives," Carl answers 

Mickey sighs “I don’t want to know what you’re using those for but promise me you’re not going to hurt anything human…or living cause Ian’ll kill me?”


End file.
